


SuperCat One Shot

by TheWriteLauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, First Fan Fiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriteLauren/pseuds/TheWriteLauren
Summary: Cat get's a threatening letter from "what's his name from accounting". The letter states that she either cuts Kara's pay and gives him the difference, or he goes to the media with his suspicions about their relationship. He isn't the brightest blackmailer in history...





	

“Good morning, I need to speak to Cat.” 

Kara looked up from altering Cat’s calendar to see a tall, brown haired man staring at her intently. “Oh,” Kara looked through the glass wall at Cat, who appeared to be talking animatedly on the phone, then looked back at her calendar. 

“She actually doesn’t have any time,” Kara started, but then the man breezed past her and jerked open the door. 

“Hey! Sir, you can’t go in there! She is very…”

“Sorry William, I have an urgent matter to tend to. Tell Kate I’ll email her the details on Carter’s former Nanny… yes, of course, you too dear.” 

She abruptly ended her phone call and glared at the man in the middle of her office. “And who, pray tell, are you? You better have a an excellent reason for interrupting my conversation." Cat said hotly, never breaking eye contact with the strange man.

“I am your Head Accountant. I’ve been balancing the books for you for the past ten years! I came,” he stalked up to her desk, “to get you to explain this!” he growled, and threw a piece of paper on her desk. 

Cat picked it up with a bored expression and glanced at it, “this, is a termination letter, and if you can’t understand that then maybe I should have fired you sooner.” 

The man scoffed, the identity of the man suddenly dawned on Kara, Greg Mitchell, he had been the one to write Cat a scathing letter about Kara’s paycheck. Apparently, he thought she paid her “glorified coffee girl” far too much. He had recommended that she cut Kara’s pay by half. Apparently, Cat had been more bothered by that than she had thought. Kara snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Cat saying her name. 

“Kiera!” 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” 

“Please go fetch me those layouts I asked you for.” Kara got the hint and made a beeline for the door, shutting it behind her. 

“George,” Cat started. 

“Actually it’s Greg.” Greg interrupted. 

“Right, George,” said Cat, pointedly ignoring his interruption, “I do not care how long you have worked here. You, never, ever, have the authority to tell me what to do. Your letter concerning my assistant showed a complete lack of respect for me and of employee privacy. Just because you crunch the numbers all day in your smelly, most likely disgusting cubicle, does not give you the right to advise me on how I spend my money. All you do is make sure that the accounts are balanced. Except now, thanks to your presumptuous letter, you don’t even do that anymore.” 

Greg stared at her dumbfounded. He had completely forgotten about that letter. “What? I… I have a family! Bills to pay! Cat, how could you?” he pleaded. 

Cat stared at him incredulously, “That’s Miss Grant, to you, and Gerald, your wife divorced you years ago.” She dismissed him with a flick of her wrist.

Meanwhile, Kara had spent the last ten minutes pretending to hunt down layouts and when she finally came back to her desk she was just in time to see Greg from accounting hurrying out of Cat’s office, glaring at the floor. He was in such a rush that he nearly knocked into Kara. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, before scurrying towards the elevators. 

Cat was sitting behind her desk with a self-satisfied smirk. “Balcony. Now” 

Kara poured Cat a glass of M&M’s and followed her out onto the balcony. “Cat,” she said quietly while handing her the tumbler of candy, “what was that about?” 

Cat leaned forward on the rail, popped an M&M in her mouth and said nothing. 

“I know, those things he said were rude," Kara continued sending Cat wasn't going to answer right away, "but I didn’t think you would fire him for it.” She leaned forward on the railing next to Cat. 

Cat turned her head and looked at her thoughtfully, “That’s not all he said, Kara.” She whispered, as of the news were fragile, and could break if said too loudly. 

A look of recognition of crossed Kara’s face, “Oh.” 

“Yes” Cat sighed. She leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “He suspects. He has no proof, but he suspects. They all do. I can see it.” Cat was worried, her insecurities and doubts tinged her voice with uncertainty. 

Now it was Kara’s turn to sigh. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want to quit this ridiculous company, send a personal “Fuck you” letter to all of my board members, and move out to the beach house with you and Carter.” 

Kara chuckled and turned to face Cat. She put her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders and turned Cat to face her. “Come here.” She said quietly. 

Cat allowed herself to be gathered into Kara’s arms, her head fitting snuggly beneath Kara’s chin. 

Kara took a deep breath and squeezed Cat’s small frame as hard as she dared. Comforting her with the solid presence of her arms. 

“We could do it you know” Cat mumbled against Kara’s chest. Carter would love a break from the city, we could leave. Live in the beach house. Relax for a while. Then deal with HR and the board later.” 

Kara took a deep breath and stepped back to look at Cat directly. “You know you’re just tired. I think a break is a great idea, but don’t let it be on their terms. You know that wouldn’t end well.” 

“I know.” Cat frowned at the ground between their shoes. Kara’s, very hipster oxfords, a sharp contrast to Cat’s four inch Louis Vuitton heels. 

“I’ve dealt with the problem for now. He won’t talk. But soon we will have to come out of our secret little bubble, and it won’t be easy. The media, especially the Planet, will not hesitate to rip us apart and drag our bleeding remains through the disgusting filth that is, ‘the internet’.” 

Kara smirked and leaned in to kiss away Cat’s frown. Those heels were uncomfortable but Cat loved that they eliminated the height difference. 

“You, are the queen of all media. I am Supergirl, we will be fine.” she murmured against Cat’s lips. “Besides, after it dies down this,” she gestured vaguely between them, “will be much easier.” Kara smiled and gave Cat one last chaste kiss, “Come on, I think we have earned an early day.”

Hours later, relaxing in Kara’s arms after thoroughly exhausting her with extracurricular activities, Cat was finally able to stop worrying about whether they would be okay, if only for a moment.


End file.
